


Tainted Sample

by Sophonisba



Category: Shin Kidou Senki Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Postseries, Vignette, metafictual, references other source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophonisba/pseuds/Sophonisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mother's Day fic that randomly came into my head while I was eating takeout Chinese. Relena *is* demonstrably familiar with the work in question; cf. Episode 2, "Shinigami to iu Gundam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Sample

## Tainted Sample

  


##### a vignette

       "Relena, what are you doing?"

       "Sorting experiment results."

       "Experiment?"

       "I drew this picture, made copies, and sent it around to most of my friends-or-whatnot with 'Comments?' written under it."

       "But not to me."

       "You're my mother. That's different. Besides -- "

       "Ah. I see. Yes, it wouldn't. So what are your results?"

       "Zechs wrote 'It's a hat.' Noin said 'It's not a hat, is it?' Trowa Barton said 'It's a hat,' although someone else has written on the bottom 'Ignore my stupid brother, it's obviously an elephant under a dropcloth -- CKB.'"

       "Who is CKB?"

       "I don't know. No one tells me anything, I'm just the diplomat."

       Laughter.

       "Anyway, that's it for that pile. Sally Po wrote 'It's half of a Rorschach inkblot. Did you want me to say what it looks like?' -- "

       "Oh, dear."

       "Dorothy said 'It's one of those little flint blades that one attaches to the body of a Neolithic sawblade flint sword, so that one may replace them on a piecemeal basis should they break. See, there's the hole for the bolt.' Sometimes I worry about Dorothy."

       "I could recommend her to my clinic. The therapy really did work wonders -- "

       "I don't think she'd take it, Mother. Hilde Schbeiker said 'I used to have a stain on my ceiling in the OZ recruitment dorm that was almost EXACTLY that shape.'"

       "How fortunate."

       "Anne didn't answer. Marimeia wrote 'Anaconda!' Wufei said that it was a snake eating a rat."

       "I don't think it's really that rat-shaped."

       "Nor do I. Hiiro said 'A Heffalump swallowed by a Basilisk. But I don't think its jaws unhook that far.' A basilisk? I always thought a basilisk was a sort of lizard."

       "I think it's a cousin of an archaeopteryx. It's got feathers, hasn't it -- isn't that why it's also called a cockatrice?"

       "Is it?"

       "I think it is. And the last two?"

       "Duo Maxwell drew this... crummy box with airholes... "

       "Crummy?"

       "It's worse than the original, and that's saying something. But I think I'll give it to Quatre anyway, considering that he wrote 'S'il vous plaît, dessine-moi un mouton.'"

   


* * *

"Quand j'en rencontrais une qui me parassait un peu lucide, je faisait l'expérience sur elle de mon dessin no. 1 que j'ai toujours conservé. Je voulais savoir si elle était vraiment compréhensive."  
**\-- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Le Petit Prince**


End file.
